


Sometimes

by WriterofGotham



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman and Robin (Comics)
Genre: Dami feels, Drabble, Gen, Nightmares, Sadder than I thought, Thinking, titus the dog - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 13:15:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10877529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterofGotham/pseuds/WriterofGotham
Summary: Damian is just a kid. Sometimes, he thinks about what could have been.





	Sometimes

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes when you just listen to what Damian says, it's easy to forget he is just a kid.

Sometimes I wonder what would have happened if father hadn’t taken me in, if I had killed Tim and was never taken in, never know love, of any of my ‘brothers’. I don’t like thinking too much about it. I would be an assassin following Mothers orders, her every whim and desire. 

Sometimes I have nightmares, Titus is there and Pennyworth so I just hold on to Titus and stoke his fur. It calms me down and I know I won’t ever be going back to them. Grandfather always watching and telling me how I may improve my fighting technique. Mother telling me to never show mercy, to never keep my opponent living when I could kill him. 

Sometimes on a bad night when even Titus’s licking my face and Pennyworth’s purring isn’t enough. I will sneak in to Grayson’s room and climb into bed with him. He’ll put his arm around me. I don’t like being his teddy bear, but it makes me feel safe. I can sleep better knowing Grayson would protect me. I can protect myself fine, but if there was multiple attackers I would be glad to fight beside him. 

Sometimes I don’t like childish emotions that I feel Grayson says it’s a part of growing up. I hide any emotions that I feel, Father does it, it works for him. Grayson is the opposite, but Grayson is special he is a brother I don’t mind claiming. Actually, he’s the only brother I claim. 

Sometimes I am glad that I live with father even when Drake’s incompetent, Brown’s tries to make me have fun, when I tease Todd about his death, Father when he smiles at me, when I spar with Cain, Grayson when he makes me feel safe, and Alfred’s cookies. Sometimes, I might even love living at Wayne Manor.


End file.
